Training Hotspots/Decca
These Training Hotspots are only available to players who have reached Port Decca and beyond, training for upcoming plot-related big fights on Crescent Island. View other tabs to the right for earlier hotspots. Experience Points A late addition of the game features the opening of Decca Beach and introduces a new EXP training spot — the only Trainer over there named Beach Bum Joe, with his party providing a sum of 7528 EXP Points, overriding Punk Guy Nathaniel by a bit more than 700 EXP to become the ideal EXP grinding place. At this point of the game, destructive attacks are expected and all 3 of his Pokémon possess those moves, so be extra careful when battling him. |- |- |Attack1=Petal Dance|Attack2=Petal Blizzard|Attack3=Stun Spore|Attack4=Poison Powder}} |- |Attack1=Hydro Pump|Attack2=Psych Up|Attack3=Amnesia|Attack4=Wonder Room}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Storm|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Psyshock|Attack4=Egg Bomb}} |- Money With the Scientists in Secret Lab unavailable for rematches, Rising Star Darren on Route 11 remains as the best Trainer for getting rich quickly with his reward of 2760 dollars upon victory. As always, be cautious with Krokorok's Foul Play inflicting massive damage, Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap preventing switching, and also the persistent sandstorm which can wear down any Pokémon that are not at least partially Ground, Rock or Steel. Black Belt Hagar on Route 13 is a decent alternative for players who have teams vulnerable to sandstorms, Foul Play and Ground-type attacks. His money reward is almost 2600 dollars, only slightly lower than that of Darren. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Rock Climb|Attack2=Facade|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Mind Reader|Attack2=Double Slap|Attack3=Circle Throw|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- Effort Values HP No new HP grinding spot has appeared, so Mountaineer Tawnya on Route 15 continues to be the only Trainer in Roria to qualify as HP Training Hotspot. Her party gives 4 HP EVs in total, but her Piloswine also gives 1 Physical Attack EV, so players need to bring Pokémon which also have to train in that stat and turn EXP Share off if they have bought this game pass. Otherwise, they will be required to spend some BP and purchase Attack Reset items in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace. |- |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Crunch|Attack3=Blizzard|Attack4=Hail}} |- |Attack1=Thrash|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Mist}} |- |Attack1=Frost Breath|Attack2=Blizzard|Attack3=Hail|Attack4=Crunch}} |- Should the additional Physical Attack EV from Tawnya's Piloswine prove to be disruptive, players can fall back to the alternative spot on Route 14 train for HP EVs. Loudred and Clefairy give out 2 HP EVs, while Makuhita gives 1 HP EV. These 3 species are the targets among those Wild Pokémon in that huge cavern. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Physical Attack In addition to the money he gives, Rising Star Darren on Route 11 is excellent as always when it comes to Physical Attack EVs. His team grants 5 Attack EVs — one less than other hotspots players may recognize, but he does not provide any unwanted EVs. Be on the alert for the afore-mentioned threats, namely Krokorok's Foul Play, Trapinch's Ability Arena Trap and also the constant sandstorm. Adventurer Tanner on Route 15 can also be used to train in Physical Attack EVs. His party provides a total of 6 Physical Attack EVs, one more than Darren's team in fact. Unfortunately, there is an unwanted EV stashed in, so similar to the drill on Mountaineer Tawnya's Piloswine, players may need to bring some other Pokémon that also needs Sp. Def EVs to defeat Tanner's Beedrill, or purchase Sp. Def Reset items. |- |- |Attack1=Foul Play|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Sandstorm|Attack4=Scary Face}} |- |Attack1=Hyper Beam|Attack2=Superpower|Attack3=Earthquake|Attack4=Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1=Sludge Bomb|Attack2=Poison Jab|Attack3=Venoshock|Attack4=Nasty Plot}} |- |Attack1=Power Whip|Attack2=Wring Out|Attack3=Crunch|Attack4=Swallow}} |- |Attack1=Poison Jab|Attack2=Fell Stinger|Attack3=Agility|Attack4=Endeavor}} |- Physical Defense No new Trainer has ever threatened the position of Hiker Jackson, located on Cragonos Cliffs, being the ideal Trainer for Physical Defense EVs. His squad of Kantonian Geodude family offers 6 Defense EVs upon defeat. Be wary of the devastating attack Self-Destruct and the Ability Sturdy preventing instant knockout. |- |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- |Attack1=Self-Destruct|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Rock Blast|Attack4=Stealth Rock}} |- Special Attack The popular demand on a true Special Attack grinding location is finally heeded. In addition to a huge amount of EXP points, Beach Bum Joe — the only Trainer on Decca Beach, happens to completely outclass Igneus Depths and becomes the greatest Sp. Atk training ground as well. His 3 powerful Pokémon offer a total of 7 Sp. Atk EVs when defeated. Players are warned again that Joe's Pokémon hit extremely hard with their attacks like Petal Dance, Hydro Pump and Leaf Storm. |- |- |Attack1=Petal Dance|Attack2=Petal Blizzard|Attack3=Stun Spore|Attack4=Poison Powder}} |- |Attack1=Hydro Pump|Attack2=Psych Up|Attack3=Amnesia|Attack4=Wonder Room}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Storm|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Psyshock|Attack4=Egg Bomb}} |- Special Defense The lack of Trainers mainly giving out Special Defense EVs persists into such a late stage of this game, so players are once again required to return for the Flower Garden on Route 10 if they are going for Special Defense EVs. Simply defeat anything, but Petilil, and players can gradually rack up on Sp. Def EVs for their Pokémon. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Misty Seed}} |- |rowspan="2"|Floette |rowspan="2"| | | |Rare |rowspan="2"|None |rowspan="2"| |- | | |Very Rare |- }} |- Speed There is a Trainer posing great potential to be the new Speed hotspot in Cosmeos Valley, only to refuse any rematches. Therefore, Camper Pal on Route 9 continues living up to his name and holds the record to be the optimal Trainer for players to earn Speed EVs, as he gives 5 Speed EVs in total. Just watch out for his Grovyle's Pursuit plus the threat of paralysis induced by his Pichu. |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=Sweet Kiss}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- Category:Pokémon